The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie is a American photo-puppetry animated film based on the hit animated series "The Wonder Pets" from Nick Jr. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Little Airplane Productions. Plot This movie starts with one summer day, as Linny is singing "It's a Beautiful Day". She is also walking through town to meet Tuck and Ming Ming at the playground. She tells them that they are going to the movies to see a movie called "Tom and Mark: The Movie", but Litlte Cat refuses to go to see the movie, so he makes a plan - to see "The Blob" (1988) (but scenes of that movie is not shown, due to censorship). The Wonder Pets keep warning Little Cat about "The Blob" by telling him that it has violent scenes and naughty words and it's rated R, but Little Cat ignores their advices, and goes to see "The Blob" anyways. The Wonder Pets however, still go to watch "Tom and Mark The Movie", a movie about their favorite comedy heroes make a song about their friendship. After the movie is over, Little Cat pretends to be The Blob and eats cheese slices on a plate, causing the Wonder Pets to be mad, and Little Cat's mom finds out and grounds Little Cat for a week, and takes away his video games for a week as well. The Wonder Pets, meanwhile begin to set up a summer picnic at the playground. Linny tells them that Little Cat didn't listen to them and went to see The Blob. At Little Cat's home, he sneaks out to join the Wonder Pets on the picnic. When Mother cat finds out, she once again takes Little Cat back home and tells him that he is nowgrounded for 2 weeks. Little Cat feels embarrassed and goes to his room to sleep for 2 weeks. The Wonder Pets keep setting up their picnic. Then suddenly, Tom and Mark are shown to be kidnapped by a grasshopper named Spamcan, who plans to burn them to black crumbs. The Wonder Pets make a plan. They build the Flyboat and fly to Spamcan's hideout to defeat him. They ride on a bird and ride it to Spamcan to feed him to its Baby chicks. The rescue is completed, and Tom and Mark are free. The Wonder Pets ride them back home and their parents welcome them back. And then, the Wonder Pets ride back home to complete their picnic. The picnic starts, and the Wonder Pets begin eating their meals, as the movie ends. Songs Preformed #It's a Beautiful Day (Disney-stylish version) #The Wonder Pets' Song (usually used in the TV show) #Welcome to the Movies (tune to: Kalamazoo) #Making a Picnic #The Wonder Pets' Song (Reprise) #The Picnic Song Voice Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny the Guniea Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *Trey Parker as Little Cat - The aggorant cat, who thinks he knows everything, but finds out that he has lied. *April Stewart as Little Cat's Mom *Ringo Starr as Tom *Michael Brandon as Mark Notes *Linny has her Season 1-present design and voice. *Tuck has his Season 1-present design and voice. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present design and voice. *The Linny voice is a mix of her voices from "Save the Tree" and "Save the Visitor". *The Tuck voice from "Save the Hedgedog" is used. *The Ming Ming voice from "Save the Duckling" is used. *The musical arrangements from "The Sandlot" are used in this movie. *Scenes of "The Blob" (1988) are not shown, due to censorship. "Barney comes to life Transcript taken from the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Play Along with Barney" released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on Saturday, September 1, 1990 Transcript where the have musical arrangements from "Barney in Concert", and the first appearance of the Late 1990/1991-Early-Mid 1992 Barney costume SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript right now! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Can I play, too? *Luci: Who said that?! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did. No, over here! *Amy: It must be... *Adam: Could be... *Samantha: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Me! *Michael: *Kids: *(Barney comes to life, and the Late 1990-Early-Mid 1992 Backyard Friends/Season 1 Barney costume and voice appears as it first appears) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: *Amy: *Barney: You're right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got more thin circled, the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, and It got instead of my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2, which it was Pitch 5. *Amy: And you look more better. *Barney: I am. So, What are you been here? *Michael: *Barney: Barney comes to life Transcript taken from "Barney's Best Friends" released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on Tuesday, September 1, 1992 where they have the first appearance of the Late 1992-1994 Season 2 Barney costume and voice *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Michael: *Amy: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did. No, over here! *Derek: That sound was coming from over here! *Luci: It's and He's *Kids: *(Barney comes to life, and Late 1992-1993 Season 2 Barney costume and voice appears as it first appears) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: *Michael: *Barney: And Now I have a high pitched instead of a low pitched. And I'm looked including my head got , my eyes got my nose got my mouth my green tummy got got my eight green spots on my back were three got my tail got my arms got my hands got my legs got my knees got my feet got and they made of and my yellow toes got . And my voice went up to, which It was Pitch *Derek: I knew that, Barney. *Tina: *Barney: So, What are you doing? *Amy: *Barney: